Sherlock in Wonderland
by XxNaokoxX
Summary: Un sueño extraño, un conejo blanco y un mundo donde nada es lo que parece ¿El unico detectivo consultor del mundo lograra superar esta nueva aventura o le cortaran la cabeza?
1. El agujero de conejo

_**Sherlock en el pais de las maravillas**_

¨_El cálido sol, la fresca brisa, la paz y tranquilidad_¨

Sherlock detuvo sus pensamientos y abrió los ojos de golpe.

- ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Donde estoy?

Se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol de lo que parecía un bosque, con su ropa de costumbre incluida su amada bufanda azul.

El paisaje era hermoso, enormes árboles frondosos, pasto tan verde como las hojas de los enormes arboles, un rio de agua cristalina dividiendo la tierra y a las orillas de este flores de distintos colores y tamaños.

Sherlock izo una mueca de asco, no era que le degradara la naturaleza, la paz y la calma… bueno tal vez un poco.

Se paro y se acerco al rio, sin importarle que en el proceso aplastara unas cuantas flores amarillas.

- Hace solo unos instantes estaba en Baker street, en mi sofá, pensando en lo ridículo que es disfrazarse por una estúpida celebración sin sentido.

Sherlock medito por unos segundos, observando el tranquilo paisaje, para su molestia, de aquel lugar.

- Me dormí –Dijo como si con eso explicara todo, y tal vez lo hacía según su lógica. -Y este no es más que un sueño sin sentido por ver los programas quema neuronas de John.

Se dio la vuelta, ideando una manera de despertar cuando vio algo blanco moviéndose entre los arbustos, sherlock no era curioso simplemente le gustaba el misterio, así que como buen detective consultor, fue hasta los arbustos, estos le llegaban casi a las rodillas, se agacho un poco hurgando en los arbustos, cuando vio unas singulares huellas.

- ¿Un conejo? No, demasiado grandes y solo hay un par.

Antes de poder seguir deduciendo, un par de patas de conejo blancas pasaron enfrente de el, sherlock se enderezo y miro hacia la izquierda, por primera vez no supo que pensar, vio como un hombre vestido de traje negro, con patas de conejo tanto pies como manos de pelaje blanco, con una cola esponjada y un par de orejas saliendo de aquella cabellera rubia corría adentrándose más al bosque.

Sherlock no lo pensó dos veces antes de seguir al conejo.

- ¡Oye! –Grito sherlock cuando vio que aquel sujeto se detenía.

- Es tarde, voy tarde, no hay tiempo –Murmuraba la criatura mientras miraba su reloj dorado.

Sherlock llego por detrás de el, cansado por la persecución.

- Es rápido –se dijo a sí mismo para después recuperar su compostura. -¿Quién eres? -le exigió al hombre frente a él.

- No hay tiempo -volvió a decir el conejo blanco volteándose hacia sherlock.

- ¿Jo...john? -Tartamudeo sherlock sin poder creerlo, de repente tuvo un pequeño déjà vu.

- ¿Por donde era? ¿dónde? -se preguntaba así mismo el apresurado conejo mirando a todos lados.

- John ¿qué haces en mi sueño? -dijo acercándose un poco dudoso a su compañero.

Sherlock no acostumbraba dormir mucho y cuando lo hacía, obligado por su compañero de piso, no soñaba nada, esto era nuevo para él.

- Que tonto, como pude olvidarlo es tan obvio –siguió hablando consigo mismo el conejo ignorando a sherlock, guardo su reloj dentro de su impecable traje y corrió hasta un árbol viejo.

- ¡John espera! -grito sherlock siguiéndolo.

- ¡No puedo! es tarde- le contesto el conejo a su perseguidor antes de entrar a un agujero bajo el árbol viejo.

Sherlock llego hasta el árbol y se arrodillo a inspeccionar el hueco, no supo cómo, pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba cayendo por el hueco del conejo.

Así de simple y de extraño, persiguiendo un conejo blanco, tal vez por la curiosidad del misterio o realmente el misterio sea la curiosidad, es como las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes comenzaran en este singular lugar llamado modestamente, El país de las maravillas.


	2. Un mar en la habitacion

_**Sherlock en el país de las maravillas**_

_La trama no me pertenece, pertenece al famoso escritor __Lewis Carroll__ y a su libro __Alice's Adventures in Wonderlan,__ esta es solo es una versión adaptada al mundo de ¨Sherlock¨ y ligeramente modificada._

**Capitulo 2: Un mar en la habitación**

Sherlock sintió como caía través de la madriguera comenzando a girar sin control, por dentro era mas grande de lo que aparentaba por fuera, a su alrededor flotaban relojes, mesas circulares, libreros, cuadros, sillas, incluso fue capaz de ver una chimenea muy parecida a la que tenía en Baker Street, pero no fue capaz de apreciar con atención a su alrededor debido a la velocidad a la que estaba cayendo.

La primera reacción de sherlock fue tomar una de las raíces que se asomaban por las paredes de tierra de la madriguera para parar su caída, pero no podía sostenerse con fuerza, era como si una fuerza, además de la gravedad, lo jalara al fondo.

Siguió cayendo asta que choco con un librero haciendo que todos los libros cayeran sobre el, inconscientemente se sobo la cabeza donde un libro le había golpeado.

_¨¿Como es posible que me duela? No tiene sentido, esto es un sueño¨_

Pensó confundido el detective.

Siguió cayendo en aquel pozo sin fondo, pero ahora a menor velocidad que antes, a su alrededor ya no había tantos objetos como hacia unos minutos ¿o eran horas? Aquel lugar no se ajustaba al tiempo.

- ¿Acaso no tiene fin? -se pregunto así mismo mirando a su alrededor, en las paredes de la madriguera habían unos hongos enormes y muy coloridos, unos eran rojos con lunares azules, otros verdes con lunares amarillos, otros cuantos mas morados con lunares blancos y muchos mas de colores extravagantes y combinaciones raras.

- ¿Qué drogadicto se imagino esto? –dijo a la nada para después caer en cuanta que había sido el, frunció el seño enojado.

-Este estúpido lugar ya me está afectando -trato de justificarse así mismo sherlock.

En ese mismo instante cayo de espaldas en una vieja cama, reboto y dio dos vueltas completas para después atravesar una pared cayendo boca a bajo en un piso de cuadros negros y blancos.

Se levanto un poco a dolorido por el repentino a aterrizaje, se sacudió sus ropas y miro a su alrededor, enfrente de él había un pasillo largo que se dividía en dos al final.

-¡Por mis peludas orejas! ¡Que tarde es!

Sherlock miro a su derecha y observo sorprendido como el conejo blanco miraba su reloj dorado angustiado.

_¨Juraría que hasta hace un momento no estaba ahí¨ _Pensó el pelinegro.

- ¿Para qué?- le cuestiono al conejo.

Sin contestarle al detective, John comenzó a correr por el largo pasillo, sherlock dio un resoplido molesto y lo siguió al instante, pero el conejo era más rápido, cuando llego al final del pasillo el conejo blanco dio vuelta a la izquierda, sherlock lo imito, pero al doblar en la esquina el conejo había desaparecido, el largo corredor seguía sin tener un final.

-¿Cómo es posible? –dijo a la nada desconcertado, últimamente se estaba haciendo muchas preguntas.

Camino hasta una mesa de cristal y circular en medio del largo pasillo, observo a su alrededor buscando algún lugar donde pudo haberse escondido el escurridizo conejo blanco, pero no había nada más que un largo pasillo y paredes con tapiz celeste.

Volteo a mirar hacia atrás por donde había venido y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que solo había una pared donde segundos atrás había un pasillo.

-¿Qué…

No pudo terminar de formular su pregunta porque al volver su vista hacia el frente vio una pared en lo que antes era un pasillo sin fin. Sherlock pestañeo confundido y al abrir los ojos había unas puertas de distintos tamaños, formas y colores en las paredes celeste de la ahora habitación rectangular.

-Este lugar me volverá loco –dijo llevándose una mano a la frente tratando de calmarse. -Cuando despierte me vengare de John por obligarme a ver las estupideces de esos programas –se prometió el detective planeado su venganza contra su compañero.

Se acerco a una de las puertas e intento a abrirla pero no lo consiguió, otra tras otra intento lo mismo pero ninguna se abrió.

-Piensa shelrock.

Coloco sus manos bajo su barbilla en su típica pose dando vueltas en círculos.

-¿Cómo puedo salir de aquí?- se cuestiono el pelinegro, desesperado se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza revolviéndose el cabello frustrado.

De repente sintió como si algo se encendiera en su cerebro y llego a una conclusión.

-Es tan obvio, como no lo pensé antes –dijo arrogantemente al saber cómo salir de aquella situación. –Solo tengo que pensar que una de esas puertas se abren y así podre despertar y consumar mi venganza- motivado por su descubrimiento y su futura venganza, sherlock imagino como una de las puertas se abría.

Se acercó a una puerta a marrilla y giro de la perilla, pero esta no se abrió, enojado forzó la puerta empujándola pero no cedió.

-¡Imposible!- se dijo derrotado alejándose de la puerta mientras la acribillaba con la mirada.

Entonces se lo ocurrió otra forma de despertar.

Cerró los ojos y se imagino en la sala en el 221B de Baker street, recostado en su sofá y John escribiendo en su portátil como siempre, dio un suspiro de satisfacción y abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la misma habitación llena de puertas multicolores.

Enojado dio una patada a la pared.

–Maldito lugar- resoplo como un niño berrinchudo cansado de ese mundo sin sentido, ya empezaba a dudar que fuera un simple sueño.

Intento razonar coherentemente, cuando sus pensamientos fueron dejados de lado al ver una llave plateada sobre la mesa de cristal.

-Esa llave no estaba ahí antes- dijo para después tomarla con su mano derecha y observarla detenidamente.

-Es nueva- dedujo de inmediato para después ver las distintas cerraduras de las puertas. –No encaja con ninguna- dijo decepcionado, aquel lugar le empezaba a sacar canas.

Así como de la nada había aparecido aquella llave plateada, también aparecieron unas pequeñas cortinas color rosa a un costado de sherlock a lado de unas de las puertas más grandes, se acerco hasta las cortinas aun con la llave en la mano, se agacho hasta quedar de rodillas y corrió ambas cortinas a los lados, atrás de estas se encontraba una pequeña puerta roja.

Vio la cerradura para después mirar la llave y sonrió realizado, metió la llave en la cerradura de la pequeña puerta encajando ambas a la perfección, sonrió ahora con superioridad.

-Por fin- dijo al momento que giraba la perilla y esta se abría.

Sherlock cerró los ojos al sentir que la luz del sol le segaba, cuando por fin se acostumbro pude ver arboles enormes pero con el tronco más grueso y las hojas mas verdes de las que había visto anteriormente en el bosque antes de caer por la madriguera.

Sin pensarlo metió su cabeza por completo y empujo su cuerpo hacia delante.

-Maldición, que estúpido –se reprendió a si mismo sherlock al darse cuenta que no podía pasar pos la puerta.

Se paro ideando una forma de pasar por la dichosa puerta. Volteo hacia la mesa de cristal y vio un pastelillo sobre esta, se acerco ya acostumbrado a que las cosas en aquel sitio aparecieran de la nada, tomo la pequeña tarta morada entre sus manos y vio unas letras sobre ella escritas con chispitas de chocolate.

-Come me –dijo en voz alta lo que decía el pastelillo, olio el pequeño postre, le dio vueltas y lo lamio para después mirarlo dudoso.

-No tengo nada que perder –dijo decidió y le dio un mordisco al pastelito, al ver que no pasaba nada le dio otro para terminar de comérselo.

Sintió como algo en su interior empezaba a cambiar pero no sabía qué.

-¿Qué rayos?

Sherlock comenzó a encogerse cada vez más hasta ser tan pequeño como la puerta roja.

-Así que para eso era -sherlock se volteo y se dirigió hasta la puerta, tomo la perilla con una mano y la giro... pero la puerta no se abrió.

-¡Qué estupidez es esta! ¡Ábrete maldita puerta! –empujo la puerta, la pateo incluso la araño pero no logro que se abriera.

-¡La llave!- dijo sobresaltado.

Busco en los bolsillos de su ropa y en el piso pero no había rastro de la llave.

-Un momento –dijo deteniendo todo lo que estaba haciendo. –Yo no cerré la puerta… si se cerró por si misma… tal vez la llave este… -y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sherlock Holmes ya no quiso seguir deduciendo, dirigió su vista hasta la mesa de cristal y lentamente la subió.

Cuando miro completamente hacia arriba pudo ver atreves del cristal la lleve plateada sobre la mesa.

-¡Quién demonios está jugando con migo! –grito sherlock mientras hacia un berrinche. -John… cuando salga de esta desearas nunca a ver regresado a Londres.

Aun enojado, sherlock se acerco hasta la mesa, miro hacia arriba y luego bajo la mirada analizando como subir hasta la llave.

-Tiene que a ver una forma – miro cuidadosamente a su alrededor hasta que vio algo.

-¿Qué es esto? –se acerco asta una de las patas de la mesa donde había una pequeña botella con un liquido morado dentro de ella y sobre el corcho colgaba una etiqueta.

-Bebe me –leyó sherlock y destapo la botellita, la olio un poco y después como si nada se la tomo de golpe.

Volvió a sentir lo mismo que con el pastelito, pero ahora envés de encogerse se hacía más grande, sherlock creció tanto que casi no cabía en la habitación, se acomodo para quedar a lo largo de esta.

-Que humillante –exclamo sherlock dando una fuerte patada a la pared frente a él, esta se agrieto y comenzó a entrar agua. -¿Cómo es que haya agua? Este lugar es ridículamente estúpido.

La habitación comenzó a inundarse poco a poco, sin saber que mas hacer, sherlock cerró los ojos y coloco su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola contra la pared.

-Prefiero escuchar las idioteces de Anderson que estar en este estúpido lugar que amenaza mi salud mental… -medito lo dicho unos momentos antes de cambiar su opinión. -Corrección, es mejor estar aquí que atormentar a mis oídos con las idioteces de Anderson.

-Que tarde, no llego –sherlock abrió los ojos rápidamente al escuchar aquella voz, se enderezo y miro hacia los lados buscando al desesperante conejo, al no verlo miro hacia el techo y vio a sombrado como John caminaba sobre él.

_¨ ¿De dónde salió?¨_

-¡John! –llamo sherlock a su compañero, John paro su caminata y volteo hacia sherlock y se asusto con lo que vio.

-¡Un gigante! ¡No me comas! –grito asustado para después correr lo más rápido que sus peludas patitas le permitían, cuando paso por arriba de sherlock, un pastelito color rosa cayo de su traje, al verlo sherlock lo tomo antes que callera al agua.

-¡Espera! ¡Watson! –le llamo enojado sherlock pero John había vuelto a desaparecer.

Sherlock tomo el pastelito entre sus dedos, lo observo por unos segundos y se lo comió de una sola vez

Comenzó a encogerse hasta terminar nadando entre el agua, una fuerte corriente comenzó a jalarlo, sherlock intento nadar hasta una de las patas de la mesa, pero no lo consiguió, la corriente lo jalo hasta sus profundidades.

Hola! Espero que les gustara este nuevo capitulo, la proxima actualizacion sera la proxima semana. Gracias por sus comentarios me dan mas animos se seguir!


End file.
